It'll be you and I
by drarryh
Summary: A Drarry One Shot. Draco's POV. Pairings: DracoxHarry, RonxHermione. Draco wakes up in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts. He looks for a certain person, who might be his last hope in this miserable situation.


** Author's Note:** So hello everybody ^_^ this is my first story ever published for the whole world, I have had some stories published in secret groups since I was 12-years old (it's 4 years ago now). This is the first complete Drarry I've ever made. And the first in english, too. So I'm sorry if I have any grammar-mistakes or typing errors, I'll try my best to avoid them XD

This one here is a oneshot. I'll put the rating T because of gore, death etc. THE SONG LYRICS ARE NOT MINE! They're The One Republic's _If I lose myself_. ** I do not own** Harry Potter either. I'd be so happy to own it, but no. Let our dear Queen J.K. Rowling have it :) This is for performance only and I'm not getting anything from it except maybe some reviews /*hopeful puppyeyes*/ :) Hope you like it! ^u^

_I stared up at the sun  
Thought of all of the people, places and things  
I've loved_

Sun was shining on his face, as he was lying on the ground God only knew why. Headache. He blinked his eyes at the bright sun, turned and saw green and red light joined together.  
The Dark Lord fell to the ground with a thud. He didn't move, he didn't have any signs of life on his face.

The Dark Lord was dead.

The war would be over soon. Hogwarts would be build again, orphans would get new homes and Death Eaters would be locked up in Azkaban.  
'What about me?' thought Draco Malfoy in panic.  
'I didn't want to do it. I was forced to do all the things I did, or rather the things I failed.'

Draco let his gaze wander around the battlefield, searching that one thing that would give him hope. He saw bodies, a lot of them, bodies of wizards, witches, giants, statues and Acromantulas. He saw a lot of red blood, pure, half, muggleborn, Acromantulas' dark red blood, giants' ugly green blood. Pieces of the castle, pieces of the clock that had told him for six years when to get to the class.

Chaos. That was what he saw. There were some other people alive, too, he wasn't alone.  
Where were his parents? Pansy? Blaise, Goyle…. Crabbe. He was dead by his own hand.

_I stand up just to see  
Of all of the faces  
You are the one next to me_

Where the hell was he?

Draco turned to release his hand from underneath himself. He tried to push himself up a little. Damn the sun was so bright, he felt like he was blind. He turned to see to his other side he hadn't examined yet. His eyes widened at the sight.

"NO!" he screamed aloud without realizing it. No, no no no, this couldn't be true, he has to have another bad dream. Draco tried to move. Headache, and ache everywhere. He still moved towards the body nearest him. As he reached the body next to him, he reached his hand out to touch the black, messy hair.

_You can feel the light start to tremble  
Washing what you know out to sea  
You can see your life out of the window  
Tonight_

Draco's hand trembled as he stroked the messy, dirty and a bit bloody hair back from the body's forehead. He smoothed the lightningbolt-scar with his thumb lightly, felt the hot and salty tears running out of his eyes.

"Potter… Harry… HARRY! Don't be dead. Don't leave me alone! You bloody idiot! I hate you! I never got to tell you how much-"

"I love you," a hoarse, quiet voice finished his sentence.

Draco stared at the man on the ground, just a feet away from him. Did he really say something? Was he alive?

"Potter! Potter!" Draco called again. He turned Harry over to lie on his back. Draco stroked his hair, smoothed over his face and looked those beautiful, too lifeless features. Draco took his glasses away, they had gone askew while fighting the Dark Lord.

"Wake up!" Draco said, his voice breaking into a sob. One single salty tear escaped from him, ran down his cheekbone and dropped on Harry's lips. Did they just move?

_If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be by your side  
I lose myself tonight_

"Dra-…Draco," he managed to say. He couldn't open his eyes yet. It was so bloody bright out there.

Draco's throat felt like burning hell. It felt like he was suffocated by his own feelings, so many and so strong at the same time. He stroked the side of Harry's face, tried to smile as the messy-haired boy opened his eyes slightly. The emerald green met the silver-gray, they melted together with wordless feelings.

Had they just hated each other for seven damned years to realize they had not just been hating each other, but feeling so fond and caring for each other? And why the hell did they have to get it now, maybe the first and last moment they could actually be together? Hell, they had had so thick heads. Prats. Gits.

"Draco, I'm.. I'm not feeling like staying very.. long. He… he.. Voldemort somehow… took a part of me with him. I'm so weak. But.. but I just wanted you to know, all that's left from Voldemort is.. yours," Harry stuttered through the pain and the blood, through all the hatred they had had since they were eleven. Or rather the hatred everyone just thought they had, even themselves.  
Harry lifted his own hand now, reached towards the blond above him.

_If I lose myself tonight  
It'll be you and I  
Lose myself tonight_

Draco felt a cold hand on his chin, then his cheek, brow and nose. Harry's hand explored all of his features, including his neck, hair, collarbones. He felt the cold fingers trembling a bit as they touched his quivering lips. He tasted the blood and dirt on those cold fingers, licked them secretly with the tip of his tongue. Harry grabbed him lightly from the back of his neck, played with the platinum white locks of hair. Draco smiled at Harry, Harry smiled at Draco.

"Would you.. would you mind if I.. came with you?" Draco asked quietly, his voice very delicate and weak. It was just a whisper that brushed over Harry's lips before they touched his own, still a bit quivering, lips gently.  
"Not at all," the brunette answered after breaking the brief kiss.

"Harry! HARRY!" shouted a girl's voice.

"There he is! MALFOY! Get off of him! MALFOY! I'll kill you, you foul, loathsome, arrogant little ferret-face!" shouted Weasley right after Granger. Not now, please. Draco glanced over them, not angry, not arrogant, not loathing. Just tired and sad.  
Granger stopped like hitting a wall as she saw Malfoy's face.  
"Ron! Ron. Come here,"she said quickly.

"WHAT? Did you just suggest me to leave Harry alone with _MALFOY_ of all people after butchering Voldemort?" Weasel was outraged.

"Trust me. Come here. I'll explain it to you. I have been thinking about it for a few years, just didn't.. I didn't ever realize it was true. Come. Leave them alone. Harry's fine," Hermione soothed his boyfriend, taking his hands in hers and placed a kiss on his cheek. Ron glanced over at the two of them, as if making sure Draco did not hurt Harry. His eyes widened in shock as he saw their lips touching each other's, _Malfoy _placing brief kisses all around Harry's face, and Harry was actually _smiling._ Ron turned away from the terrible sight, the ugliest and most surreal thing he could ever have a nightmare of.

"Mind if we go now?" Draco asked the boy below him.

"No. Let's.. let's let go," Harry replied, sighing deeply. Draco felt still his chest rose and fall, but he was so cold. He didn't see anything but the brightness. Everything he knew was the beat of their hearts, that slowed down after every expiration.

_I woke up with the sun  
Thought of all of the people, places and things  
I've loved_


End file.
